David and the Lions’ 🦁
David and the Lions’ �� (a.k.a “'When Does Little David DayDream? ��') is the first episode of the Christian computer ��-animated series VeggieTales. It’s a sequel to “Where’s God When I’m S-Scared? ��”. A parody to “When Goes Junior DayDream! ��”. The first and only story is a retelling of the bible story of Daniel and the Lions' �� Den and Cinderella. The next episode: “VeggieTown �� Values presents: VeggieLand Fun ��” Plot Opening Countertop The appearance of The tomato �� and The cucumber �� from “The Rilligetables” are on the countertop receive a letter ✉️ from Lucy Anderson from Phoenix, Arizona �� who is afraid �� that there are monsters in her closet. The Religetable cucumber �� mentions to Lucy that he thought �� that there were monsters in his closet but they turned out be his fluffy bunny �� slippers ��. The Religetable tomato �� then tells Lucy to see if it's just her slippers �� and commences “'David and the Lions’ ��'“. David and the Lions’ �� - Part 1 A long time ago in a far away country called Babylon ����, lived a young man ���� named “Little David” (a.k.a Daniel Jr.) (played by Wart “Arthur” Asparagus (a.k.a “Wart Asparagus”)). When he was a boy ����, he was taken from his home �� from Judah and taken to Babylon ���� where he went to school �� in the palace �� of the Babylonian king ����. As he grew older, he prayed �� to God that his family ��‍��‍��‍�� would be protected and that he himself would be protected as well. Over the years, he grew up to be one of wisest men ever. One night ��, Babylonian ruler, King Darius (a spanish version “El Rey ����”; identical to Archibald) had a dream ��. He summons his the scallions wisemen, his maids, his wife ���� (identical to Lovey), his adviser (identical to Tom Grape ��) and his guards ���� (identical to Chocolate �� Factory �� guards and Henry) to his palace �� to explain his dream �� to them, but they have no success. David soon comes into the palace �� and is able to explain the king's dream ��. Happy �� with David's talents, Darius appoints him as second in command of Babylon ����. Jealous that they didn't get David's position, the scallion wisemen begin to think �� of ways to get rid of David. One of the scallions wisemen comes up with an idea �� and everyone else agrees to it. The next morning ☀️, they go to King Darius to tell him of a new law: every citizen in Babylon ���� (Represented “The Entire Religetable Cast”) must pray ��him or be thrown into the lion's �� den. Darius signs his name on the document stating the law and the scallion wisemen head out. Every citizen hears the law, including Daniel. But David will not compromise to the new law and as always prays �� to God on a regular basis. While David is praying �� in his house �� (The same house �� as “'Tales from the Crisper'”), he didn’t have a family ��‍��‍��‍��. Suddenly, there’s was a knock at the door �� as the door �� opens, there are a trio of stepfamily ��‍��‍�� came into his house �� (including: his four older brothers ���� (two tall brothers ����, a younger brother & an older brother ���� (played by the DEVO vegetables)) and asked David for why did he had a dream �� and becoming second in command, then David saids that he wasn’t really scared �� at all.(References from “Where’s God When I‘m S-Scared?”) Meanwhile, at the royal palace, the King‘s adviser is simply delighted �� that his daughter ����, the Princess ���� (played by Unca Joe’s daughter ����) who had an older sister ���� (who maybe The Pillgrim-villager carrot ��), still refuses to make a new friend. He and the Grand Duke Pea (Reference Jean Claude Pea as Big Red and as Jack) organize a ball �� in an effort to find a suitable friend for the Princess ����, requesting every eligible maiden attend. Later that night ��, Everyone in Babylon ���� are sleeping ��, even David is getting ready for bed �� after watching who an unnamed banana �� gets to stocked stocked �� their friends on his tablet and brushing his teeth ��. (except for The stepfamily ��‍��‍�� who got inside the palace �� of the Babylonian ruler) That morning ☀️, The alarm clock ⏰ woke up David after his dream �� as hurried down the stairs and having breakfast ��. There’s was a knock at the door �� once again as The invitation delivery �� pea boy ���� (identical to Percy Pea) arrives at his house �� by handing him invitations to a grand ball �� at the palace �� of the Babylonian king ���� tomorrow night ��. Upon receiving notice of the ball ��, The stepscallion of the Stepfamily ��‍��‍�� (identical to Scallion #1 with a grayish-purple hair) agrees to let David go if he and his older brothers ���� finishes their chores for them and can find their two suitable dress �� to wear. David and the Lions’ �� - Part 2 After a silly �� song ��, David and his older brothers ���� had finally finished all of their chores before tonight as The step-asparaguses (identical to Lovey in “The End of Silliness”) are preparing for the ball �� by wearing dresses �� and jewelry. While they’re hiding out to the ball ��, Heartbroken ��, David storms out into the garden, where his Fairy ����‍♀️ Godmother (identical to a female asparagus kid ���� in the picture cover from “Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space”) appears before him. Insisting that David will go to the ball ��, the Fairy Godmother magically appeared a carriage, horses �� (The Sheep), a coachman (played by Unca Joe’s son ����) and a footman (identical to Cristoffe Pea) by turning rags into riches. (a shimmering purple crown ��; identical to King Darius) As David and his older brothers ���� leaves for the ball ��, the Fairy ����‍♀️ Godmother warns him the spell will break at the stroke of midnight ��. At the ball ��, the Princess ���� rejects every boy ���� and girl ���� until she sees David, who agrees to dance �� with her, unaware of who she is. The two fall in love �� and go out for a stroll ��‍♀️ together in the castle �� gardens. As they are about to become best friends, David hears the clock �� start to chime midnight �� and flees. As he and his brothers ���� leaves the castle ��, his crown �� falls off. The palace �� guards ���� give chase as everyone flees in the carriage before the spell breaks on the last stroke of midnight ��. Everyone hide in a wooded area �� as the guards ���� pass. The Grand Duke Pea informs King Darius that David, who remains anonymous, has escaped, and that the Princess ���� wishes to make. The lost crown �� is the only piece of evidence. The King’s adviser issues a royal proclamation ordering every maiden in the kingdom to try on the crown �� for size in an effort to find the boy ����. After this news reaches his household, The stepscallion of the Stepfamily overhears David humming the waltz played at the ball ��. As The step-asparaguses are unsuccessfully try on the crown ��, The scallions and The palace �� guards ���� (the day before) bust Daniel and arrest him. They take him on over to the lion's �� den, toss him in, and place a rock over the entrance to prevent him from escaping. While down there, David is less-frightened by the lions �� but an angel ���� of God comes to tell him that God is always protecting him, even in the lion's �� den. King Darius, upset �� of losing David, prays �� to God for protection of him. The next morning ☀️, King Darius and the citizens come to see David's fate. But it is revealed that David is alive and well and had pizza �� with the lions �� (who named Larry, Curly and Moe the Lions �� from “ShapeTales: Where’s The Lord When I’m A-Afraid?”). King Darius, thankful to God for David's safety, declares a new law that every citizen must pray �� to God. Luckily, the princess ���� has returning to David then placing back onto his head and everyone in Babylon ���� was cheering for their victory by sang �� the BIG Finale. (You Were In His Hand �� from “Where’s God When I’m S-Scared?“/Beautiful You �� from “Strawberry �� Shortcake”) The scallion wisemen are apologizing for what David had done ✅ and he forgive them by awarding �� them two metals �� and a “God Wants Me To Forgive-Them!?!” VHS ��, They’ve ordered a new carriage and heading towards sunset �� down on Egypt ���� for a new life. - “The End“ Closing Countertop Back at the countertop, QWERTY 2.0 the computer �� (ShapeTales Version) accidentally gives out a recipe for meatloaf, followed by the verse "So do not fear, for I am with you." -Isaiah 41:10. Characters Opening Countertop * The tomato �� and The cucumber �� from “The Rilligetables” (debut) * Lucy Anderson (voiceover; offscreen) David and the Lions’ �� * Narrator (David and the Lions’ ��) (voiceover; debut) * King Darius (a spanish version “El Rey ����”; identical to Archibald Asparagus) from "When Does Junior DayDream? ��'''" (debut) * The Scallions (Daniel and the Lions’ ��) (debut) * King Darius' maids (Daniel and the Lions’ ��) (debut) * King Darius' wife ���� (identical to Lovey) (debut) * King Darius' adviser (identical to Tom Grape ��) (debut) * King Darius' palace guards ���� (identical to Chocolate �� Factory �� guards ����‍♂️ and Henry) (debut) * Wart “Arthur” Asparagus (a.k.a “Wart Asparagus”) * The stepscallion of the Stepfamily (identical to Scallion #1 with a grayish-purple hair) (debut) * The step-asparaguses (identical to Lovey Asparagus in “The End of Silliness”) (debut) * David's three older brothers ���� (debut) * Yellow Bell Pepper (DEVO) (debut) * The Grand Duke Pea (debut) * An unnamed banana �� from "When Does Junior DayDream? ��'" (SCRRAPED Edition) (on the table; debut) * The invitation delivery �� pea boy ���� (identical to Percy Pea) (debut) * David's fairy godmother (identical to a female asparagus kid ���� in the picture cover from “Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space”) (debut) * Unca Joe’s son ���� (debut) * A footman (identical to Cristoffe Pea) (debut) * The Princess’ older sister ���� (who maybe The Pillgrim-villager carrot ��) (debut) * Unca Joe’s daughter ���� (debut) * Several citizens in Babylon ���� (Represented “The Entire Religetable Cast”) (debut) Closing Countertop * QWERTY 2.0 the computer �� (ShapeTales Version) (debut) Songs �� * VeggieTales 12 Stories In One Opening Sequence (The Rainbow �� Bros. A 12 Stories In One Adventure Style) * King Darius Suite from “Where’s God When I‘m S-Scared?” (David and the Lions’ �� Style) * What We Gonna Do Someday (Kurt Heinecke vs. μ's) (David and the Lions’ �� Style) * We've Got Some News from “Where’s God When I‘m S-Scared?” (David and the Lions’ �� Style) * Hope's Song �� from "An Easter Carol" (Parody of Fear Not, Daniel) * Josh and the Big Wall Ending Score (David and the Lions’ �� Style) * BIG Finale (You Were In His Hand �� from “Where’s God When I’m S-Scared?“/Beautiful You from “Strawberry �� Shortcake”) (David and the Lions’ �� Style) * Dave and the Giant Pickle Ending Score (Royal �� Ending Scene) * What Have We Learned (8 bit) * God Is Bigger (Instrumental) from “Where’s God When I‘m S-Scared?” (David and the Lions’ �� Ending Credits ��) Running �� Gags Silly �� Song �� The Water Buffalo Song �� (Where’s God When I‘m S-Scared?) What We Have Learned song �� 8 bit Letter ✉️ from a Kid �� They Got: Lucy Anderson from Phoenix, Arizona �� (Where’s God When I‘m S-Scared?) Special Guest Stars ✨ * Celia from "Madeline at the Hotel Riches ��" (Represented as an Onion) * '''Cinder Slippers', little sister, Ribbon Slippers �� and Prince ���� Handsome from "Lalaloopsy" * Several young princesses ���� from "Disney Princesses ���� Issues" Fun Facts Moral(s) * Do not be afraid �� of anything. * Do not let fear dictate your life. Trivia * About 500 copies of the episode were released on December 21, 1993 on demand from responses to ads in Christian magazines. The version on these had several differences compared to the Word �� Entertainment release. * The theme song �� is unfinished, and has a couple of differences, the differences are: ** Larry nods his head to the camera �� after Bob says "Have we got a show for you!". This animation wasn't used in the theme song �� of the retail version of any other episode, but a similar one was used starting in 1998 with Madame Blueberry. ** The clip �� montage begins after "VeggieTales" is sung �� for the first time. ** Slightly different clips from this episode are used. * This mark the first appearances of "David and the Lions'": ** King Darius (a spanish version “El Rey ����”; identical to Archibald Asparagus) from "When Does Junior DayDream?' ��'" ** King Darius' wife ���� (identical to Lovey) ** King Darius' adviser (identical to Tom Grape ��) ** King Darius' palace guards ���� (identical to Chocolate �� Factory �� guards and Henry) ** The stepscallion of the Stepfamily (identical to Scallion #1 with a grayish-purple hair) ** The step-asparaguses (identical to Lovey Asparagus in “The End of Silliness”) ** Yellow Bell Pepper (DEVO) ** The Grand Duke Pea ** The invitation delivery �� pea boy ���� (identical to Percy Pea) ** David's fairy godmother (identical to a female asparagus kid ���� in the picture cover from “Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space”) ** Unca Joe’s son ���� ** A footman (identical to Cristoffe Pea) ** The Princess’s older sister ���� (who maybe The Pillgrim-villager carrot ��) ** Unca Joe’s daughter ���� ** Several citizens in Babylon ���� (Represented “The Entire Religetable Cast”) ** QWERTY 2.0 the computer �� (ShapeTales Version) * This episode, however marks the Daniel and the Lions' �� debuts of The Scallions, King Darius' maids and Larry the Cucumber’s �� twin cousin, Daniel. * According to Phil Vischer's autobiography, before production on this episode, he tried to sell the show with a little animation test called VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 �� to Christian video �� distributor companies in hopes that he'd get the money �� to make it, but was told they might sell had he made a completed product. Phil managed to get the money from a man ���� at his church ⛪️ who dipped into his retirement funds and gave him $60,000 ��. ** The 2003 promotional 10th anniversary DVD �� of this episode and the 2004 VHS �� version of the VeggieTales Classics release were the only VeggieTales home �� videos �� that includes VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 ��, as well as other early animation tests (including Mr. Cuke's Screen Test ��) as a bonus feature. *** The 2004 VHS �� went out of print in mid-2006 (along with the rest of the VeggieTales shows on VHS �� due to the general death of the format). *** The 10th anniversary promo DVD �� from 2003 was only available through a magazine and has become extinct. * The VeggieTales Early Animation Tests behind-the-scenes feature on the 2004 Warner Home �� Video VHS �� also included the earliest VeggieTales animation test Mr. Cuke's Screen Test �� and the original VeggieTales pitch reel VeggieTales Screen Test �� Take 38 ��, both which never made it into any of the DVD �� releases for unknown reasons. ** The 1995 VHS �� reprint uses the same version of the episode like the 1994 VHS �� reprint, and strangely doesn't have the Big Idea logo at the end (despite that logo being on the back and side of the VHS �� cover). * The toy dinosaur �� from Junior's bedroom �� has made very few scenery appearances. Differences * The front cover has a few differences: ** David’s turban has boomerang patterns. ** David's older brothers are appearing on the cover. * The back cover has a few differences: ** the “Silly �� Song �� with Larry - The Water Buffalo �� Song ��” are at the bottom cover. ** The right side: *** David smiling ��. *** David’s Stepfamily ��‍��‍�� and his older brothers ���� appearing on the door ��. *** David starring up to God. *** The Religetable tomato �� and The Religetable cucumber �� are on the end of the Countertop segment. * In the Opening Sequence of “David and the Lions’ ��“, The narrator quotes “A long time ago, In a kingdom of Israel ����, far far away“ * In David’s house ��, David prayed �� for the sunshine ☀️ and all of his friends �� before someone knocked at the door ��. * The cheering sound effects was used for David’s victory in the end. Remarks * In an ad for the episode in a magazine, a character lineup is visible with a conspicuous toaster who never appears in any VeggieTales episode allegedly because he was too difficult to animate. * David (Wart Asparagus) has a VeggieTales poster on his bedroom �� wall with Bob and Larry on it even though he has never seen them before. * During the first half of the Daniel story, King Darius is seen without his monocle ��. He later regained it the next morning ☀️, though he might be possible that he only wears it during the day or to perform magisterial duties, like how many people rarely wear glasses �� in the evening or to read or drive. * Upon arriving with the Wisemen at the Lions' �� Den, Daniel states he can see his house �� from there, which is impossible since the Lions' �� Den is the only thing he could logically see. * The Religetable cucumber �� mentions that he has slippers ��. But since he is a vegetable, he has no feet ��. * King Darius is the king ���� of Babylon ����, but in the original Bible story he is the ruler of Persia and Nebuchadnezzar is the king ���� of Babylon ����. Goofs * One shot shows the jars missing. * There is a drawing right by Junior's bed ��. * The golden gates change between open and closed between shots. * The recipe for meatloaf is actually not a recipe for meatloaf. It's actually a list of ingredients, it doesn't have any instructions. Inside References * The hills are gray-colored from "Daniel and the Lion's �� Den". * The background patterns on the Veggie extras‘s costumes are the “Nezzer’s Clock ⏰”, “Boomerangs” and “Space Toasters”. The stepscallion’s tuxedo ����. * The VeggieTales poster from Junior's room portrays Bob and Larry in the same poses as in the Take 38 promo ��. ** This is the first episode where Bob and Larry have their first picture ��. They were in the same pose like in the VeggieTales Screen Test �� Take 38 ��. * The bathroom �� scene from "When Does Junior DayDream?' '��"/(SCRRAPED Edition)". * The lime-green, pink and turquois—colored flowers �� from the 1993 Theme Song �� of “VeggieTales 12 Stories In One!". Real World �� References * References from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" ** One of the veggie extras are reference to Chancellor Neighsay. ** Two of the veggie extras is reference to Diamond �� Tiara and Silver �� Spoon. * The veggie extras are references to the Cinderella characters. * The shrill high-pitched music �� when the Wisemen and The palace guards ���� step into David's house �� and are about to take David is reminiscent to Alfred Hitchcock's "Psycho". Fast �� Forward * What We Gonna Do Someday (Kurt Heinecke vs. μ's) that the Special Guest Stars: HJ5 sang �� was used for a later episode. * The contract King Darius signs would later make a cameo appearance in Are You My Neighbor? as well as Dave and the Giant Pickle during the Silly �� Song �� "Love My Lips ��." * The house �� that Junior Asparagus lives in was modeled after a real rental house �� that Phil Vischer and his wife ���� were living in at the time this episode was in production. * 4 of the DEVO vegetables from YouTube's "Veggie Whipit" are first appearance in 1993. * The unnamed banana �� with light-green eyelids and nose first appearance on David’s tablet in “When Does Junior DayDream? ��”. (SCRAPPED Edition) ** The colorful weeds are also first appearance on David’s tablet in “When Does Junior DayDream? ��“. (SCRAPPED Edition) for the later episode. Category:Classics Category:TheComputerNerd20100